Rubbing Off On Lily
by Jen-bob-ohio
Summary: Just my way of Lily and James getting together. OneShot and My Frist Fic


Rubbing Off On Lily 

Disclaimer: I am the great JKRowling and I rule this all! YEAH RIGHT! If I was J K Rowling Why would I be here? Are you kidding me, I would be out writing the seventh Harry Potter book. These Characters all belong to JK though.

**This is my first Fan-Fiction I have put out so be kind people. Tell me what I did right or wrong (please) but don't do it in a Moldy Voldy way. **

**((Sorry for the spelling and typing mistakes, I CAN'T SPELL. In the words of my social studies teacher, 'Some of the best readers are the worse spellers)) **

All of my, Sirius Black, life (well most) all I ever wanted to do is rub off to Lily Evans. I wanted to change her someway somehow. I don't know if this counts as rubbing off, but I did change her life.

(NO P.O.V)

James Potter sat and the Great Hall table laughing with his friends. Every once in a while he would look down towards the Head Girl of this year, Lily Evans. It was know around the school that James fancied Lily. It was also know that Lily could not stand him. She believed he did everything in his power to set a mage for himself. She thought he thought he was the center of the world. And to this day well not really but work with me he will tell you that the years before his seventh, James was an arse. But, all to change the old clock, James grew up. Well most of the way He would still play pranks, just not as daring ones. He would still send curses, but only to the people who wanted the attention. He changed for Lily, he will tell you. So, Lily eased up on him some, calling him by his first name, talking to him more than yelling at him, even hung out a little with him and his friends

That day, about 4 days before Valentines Day, Dumbledore had the wonderful idea to float hearts around the school that worked like mistletoe. If two people, (A guy in a girl) where to be put under it by their friends, or willingly, they would be stuck under it till they shared a kiss. The 'wonderful' idea is what really (not Sirius) changed Lily's life that afternoon.

Sirius, to help his friend, got one of Lily's to tear her bag a bit. While they all continued to their classes, Sirius got the heart to float over her. Then , as he knew he would, James bent down to help Lily. Sirius laughed walking past them.

"What's so funny Padfoot?", James asked looking up. Sirius just pointed up. Lily and James' eyes followed to the heart. 'Crap', Lily whispered.

"Sorry about that Lily", James said quickly, "I didn't put Sirius up to it cause I know how sweet you thought these where and I didn't think I should use that against you-"

"It's okay James", Lily said laughing a little, "Just remind me to kill Black. Can you move?". James stood up and tried to walk, but he only had about a each from the ends of the invisible wall that surround them. Lily stood up to, having the same problem.

"Well I guess we have to opinion, you could kiss me or we could wait for a teacher how hates this idea to come by", Lily said laying it down. James loved that about her.

"How long do you think a teacher would take?".

"James", Lily said staring at him, not longing more 'You're stupid' stare, "Just kiss me and get it over with. Not tongue or you're with Black."

James laughed at bent down slowly and shakingly. Lily laugh softly and pushed herself to meant his lips. The corny fireworks James thought where there. The safety Lily didn't expect was there. Everything was there. Which was why Lily was crying.

"What's wrong?", James asked pulling away.

"I love you", Lily said quietly, "I sometimes I don't know what hurts more, the fact that I could never emit it or the fact that you could ever day. "

"I could only emit it every day because every day I fell in love with you more", James whispered.

"But I never could summand up the power to defend of the barriers that where blocking me from telling you I really loved you. I was to weak", Lily lowered her head only for it to be pushed up bye James again.

"Don't you ever call you self weak", James said forcing Lily to look into his eyes, "You have got to deal with more crap than most people I ever knew. With all the mudblo-"

"That doesn't make me brave", Lily said pulling away, "All the muggleborns in this school have to deal with that crap".

"How many stick up for themselves? How many have punched Snape 13 times in his giant nose than help him up and gave him a tissue? One I think. And how you can deal with the pressure of people wanting -no needing- to know that at least one muggleborn has the power to go all the way to Head Girl when the rest have been threatened."

"I never thought about it in that way", Lily said looking into James' eyes.

"Dumbledore has, I have, FURITCAKE even Sirius has".

"That's scary", Lily giggled.

"And do you know what he said. 'I envied Lily sometimes because of the streght she has and her nice arse".

"Really?" Lily asked quietly.

"Well I kinda added the nice arse part but the rest is true.".

"James?"

"Yeah Lily"

"Thank you. You're the best. And I have the perfect way to repay you"

"You don't-". But Lily cut him off by kissing him.

!LATER!

"Lily don't-", But Lily didn't listen to James. She should up on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"People, People, PEOPLE, IDOITS", The loud voices stood quiet, Now I know you all know me- not trying to brag- and I know some of you hate me (Sirius coughed "Arses" and Lily kicked him on his shoulder) but I think-personally- this is groundshaking news. James stand up".

James sighed but did what he was told. He stood up on his seat and faced Lily.

"You want to do this?" Lily asked hoping down to her seat next to his.

"I think so", James said smiling," I would like to rub it in everyone's face now. I finally got you", he said the last part in a whisper.

"Ready?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three". James bent down and kissed Lily on the lips. At least 495 jaws dropped. The other five belong to Sirius, Remus (who where shaking hand and congratulating themselves), Dumbledore and of course Lily and James who where a little busy at the time.

As they pulled away the couple started to laugh. They spun around looking at their school.

"I would say that this was ground breaking news for them", James said laughing.

"I think it was more like earth shattering for your fan girls. I think you should enjoy me while you can", Lily said giggling. James stepped down and offered to help Lily down.

"I think I should enjoy you no matter how long you live", James whispered into Lily's ear.

"I think you should pull me into the nearest broom closet and snog me", Lily whispered pulling him along the tables.

"LILY MARIE EVANS!", James shouted, "I think Sirius is rubbing off on you".

"Finally!", Sirius yelled followed them outside the Great Hall and down the hallway.


End file.
